Healing Wounds
by compossmentiss
Summary: Sanzo is sick though he insists on continuing their journey despite his condition.Hakkai suggests that he stay at the back seat with one of the sore thumbs of their party to serve as his head elevator.What would ensue if that turned out to be Gojyo?5x3x5


Well it's my first fic , not only that it's also the first story I've written, so bare with some of my grammar mistakes, English really isn't my native language though I wish it is.

I wrote this fic for the sheer amusement of having the two hottest guys in Saiyuki share a moment of bliss.

And I would just like to point out to those people who think Sanzo x Gojyo is non-existent – there were a couple of episodes in Saiyuki Reload focusing on this two TOGETHA!!!! Without Hakkai and Goku. It involved some very mild shounen-ai moments like Sanzo lighting Gojyo's smoke when he saw how terribly bruised his hands were, something he never usually does (Ok IMO that shows Sanzo cares in his own peculiar way) or that moment when Gojyo had to pin Sanzo's body down and he was lying down on the bed!!! Or that moment when Gojyo had to carry Sanzo up, holding and then pulling his arms around his shoulders laying him back on the bed – and they were both topless and bruised too! and yet again when Sanzo trusted Gojyo enough to use his own gun. Hmm am I really the only one who is making a big deal about this? As far as I'm concerned no other guy to guy pairing ever shared close-call moments like this except for Gojyo and Sanzo, well I could be wrong.

Anyways I've gone far too long with my 5x3 babble; let's go start with the summary shall we?

Summary: Sanzo's sick, due to an unknown cause obviously, let's start with that cliché shall we? And then develop it further to something more interesting. Sanzo insisted on continuing their journey despite his condition and Hakkai's protest not to. Hakkai suggested that he stay at the back seat of the jeep with one of the sore thumbs of their party to serve as his head elevator. What would ensue if that sore thumb turned out to be Gojyo? …….5x3 3x5 Very mild but intriguing Shounen-Ai moments.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really don't know what has gotten over you Sanzo." said Hakkai, looking so concerned of his comrade who hasn't been active for two days due to his unusual fever and pinkish skin color.

"Ugh, don't look at me so helplessly Hakkai." the monk mumbled while feeling one of his infected wounds. He glared back at Hakkai wondering what else he could be thinking. He didn't want people so see him vulnerable nor be vulnerable at all. It disgusted him, how helpless he was now.

"All because of this damn sickness!" Sick he was but still as stubborn as ever. He had lost a lot of fluids from his body due to him constantly puking and having sessions in the bathroom.

"By the way Sanzo, because of your condition I would like to postpone our travels till you are well."

"You know I won't allow that." he said in a commanding tone. Hakkai was slowly getting under his skin but he showed no sigh of annoyance knowing the other man's intention was true.

"I knew you'd say something like that but….." He was cut off when Sanzo suddenly banged the desk beside him. "No is no Hakkai." He swayed his hand on the air motioning Hakkai to get out, his decision was final.

"All right then Sanzo, but I have one condition…." His fingers touched together, palms slightly closed as if he was about to make that gesture one would when praying. A never-ending smile cascaded his face as he said the remainder of his speech "You'll have to lie down on the backseat of the car." with that Hakkai went out and shut the door leaving Sanzo alone to complain by himself.

"Chh! I couldn't care less, whatever makes the engine run." His eyes gazed on the roof angrily thinking about what Hakkai just said, sitting down with those two sore thumbs in the backseat would be unbearable for him let alone lying down with them tormenting him on both sides.

"You really don't want me to go do you?" He said to no one in particular as he closed his eyes. Again, he was having one those conversations with his mind, something he usually does when he's bored or in a conflict with himself. "Damn me if I care" he was tired and finally let himself involuntarily relax. He collapsed on the bed, unconsciously waiting what tomorrow would bring.

………………………………………………………………………………………......

It was 7 am in the morning and the northern hallway was already being devoured by grumbles and loud antics.

"Hey that was my soup, you stupid ero-kappa!" Goku protested, who was loud and energetic as ever. He and Gojyo – the sore eyed looker were having one of those childish fights again over their senseless possessiveness of food.

"Serves you right, you greedy little monkey brat!" teased Gojyo, eyeing the monkey jokingly with his twitched eyes.

Hakkai quietly entered the room all of a sudden leaving the two quiet for a while. He puts his pointing finger up gesturing a lecture as he provocatively addressed Goku and Gojyo specially Gojyo with his wit "Maahh, maahh, with that much noise you'd be waking up our Sanzo-sama, don't you think it's a bit too early for fan services and hot guns?"

"I'm surprised; I didn't know you had that kind of sense of humor Hak….kai." Goyjo snickered. He thought he shouldn't be taken aback since it's Hakkai – the guy who constantly had witty remarks under his sleeves.

Hakkai motioned towards Gojyo and sat on the floor beside him, placing his hands delicately on the table they ate at "Sanzo is taking up the backseat, one of you will have to take his seat upfront since he is inclined to lie down due to his fever."

"Me..I want it, Hakkai…me me me!!!!" said the over-joyed Goku while jumping up and down the stale wooden floor.

"That settles it then, Goku will be sitting beside me"

"Yeah! And you didn't even bother to ask what I think of it" sighed Gojyo who was desperately hoping for a reconsideration.

"I think it's for the best, I don't think Sanzo wouldn't be too happy with the kid toying with his hair out of his innocent admiration of it being like the sun." Hakkai said as he motioned towards the door.

"I can't guarantee you that I won't be toying with his hair either" Gojyo flirted.

"Well I'll help him prepare then" he said as he trailed outside leaving the door slightly opened.

"Ahh…"is all what Gojyo was able to say as he stared at Goku devouring the left-over scraps in his plate he forgot to lick earlier. The thought of Sanzo being able to hit him with his fan on the open air with no boundaries or a shield such as Goku to protect him was a pain, a slight tremble run through his spine as he imagined it.

……………………………………………………………………………………..........

"Eh, Hakkai are we there yet? I'm hungry" repeatedly asked Goku as he starred questioningly at Hakkai with his dull, hungry eyes. He was in turn answered with a smile and a notion to keep quiet.

Hakkai glanced back at Sanzo checking his comfort rate. He smiled as found the monk still at rest and not breaking his back trying to reach for his gun. However his gaze captured Gojyo the most surprised of his unusual silence.

Gojyo was blankly starring at the side of the road with his right hand placed under his narrow chin while the other was stretched out across the top of the couch. Sanzo was lying down motionlessly with his head placed on Gojyo's lap and his back against the couch. His upper body needed to be slightly elevated to avoid the fever from reaching his head.

_I like you better when you're asleep_, thought Goyjo who was now eyeing the monk with concern. His eyes and thoughts averted when the monk slightly shook his head – a sign of the fever still consuming him. Gojyo can't help but notice the painful look on the monk's face as he softly put aside some of his golden locks from over-shadowing his delicate features. _Ahh Sanzo I never knew you could be this fragile like the most of us - _he thought sincerely and non-mockingly this time.

He found Sanzo charming - at least this time. He didn't quite knew what to think about him lying down on his lap nor what he should be feeling about the whole situation. As far as he knew he was straight, except for the casual flirting here and there he knew he was only into **it** with women. Confused as he is, he still managed to wipe a thin trace of fallen saliva near Sanzo's lips with his thumb. Unaware of his actions Sanzo's fast defensive reflexes caught Gojyo's hand with his own, tightly holding it down. Gojyo was left with a dazed half-open mouthed expression, suddenly aware of what he just did. _What was I thinking…wait..no..what was I doing? _He thought as he gazed back at Sanzo's piercing eyes.

Sanzo was more surprised than annoyed, surprised of the redhead's actions and of that certain look in his eyes. It puzzled him, how he was treated with sincerity by this person who at most times tried to provoke and tease him constantly. He did felt his fingers softly touching his forehead when he put his bangs aside; he also saw that slight moist glittering on Gojyo's thumb just before he grabbed his hand.

They both starred at each other for a long while, the monk's grip which was tightly holding the redhead's hand has now loosened to a soft touch. A slight caress escaped through his fingers as his hand slightly jerked on Gojyo's. Sanzo's seemingly angry stare was replaced with nothing more than a confuse one, he was unwarily mesmerized by the kappa's eyes – they were fiery with a slight touch of pink something he didn't noticed before. On the other hand Gojyo was also fascinated; he slightly noticed that confused look on the monk's eyes, his eyes that weren't as confident as his day to day actions. He caught a glance of the sweat flowing down from the monk's forehead to his chin discerning his pale glistening skin. He finally felt relaxed as he saw Sanzo in a new light. What he once thought of as something distastefully boring he now saw as something, well beautiful. With that thought in his mind Gojyo's fingers involuntarily entwined with Sanzo's which the monk unconsciously accepted in return.

Nothing seemed to exist but the two of them at that moment, that moment which was almost a lovers'.

"Hey Sanzo's awake!" uttered Goku who couldn't hold his tongue in anymore. He was definitely in his best behavior today compared to his normal self.

Hakkai turned his gaze from the road to the backseat to see how his comrades were doing. He caught the two in that gesture for a while before they hastily turned their gaze away from each other and parted their hands. Instead of being surprised he just smiled at what he just witnessed, it somehow reminded him of that moment when his lover, his sister, Kanan and him first silently confessed their love for each other with a simple long embrace.

"Hey, Hakkai were they trying to arm wrestle?" Goku innocently asked.

Hakkai couldn't help but laugh at Goku's remark. He adored the kid's strange presumptions on serious subjects, how he could be so innocently creative to think of something such as what just escaped his lips.

"Bakazaru!" a yell came from the backseat accompanied by a wooden fan fiercely hitting Goku's head.

"Ouch! What did I do this time!" said Goku while feeling his harassed head.

Goku was still dazed at was he just saw. He couldn't quite fathom in his innocent mind what they were doing, though it reminded him of those two birds he saw while he was trapped inside that immeasurably lonely cage. As he recalled it they were trying to nestle each other's wounds but ended up more hurt than well.

"I guess they were just trying to heal each other's wounds" Goku thought aloud while still on his previous thoughts.

"I guess so…." Gojyo unconsciously responded – his blank stare fallen aback at side of road.

A surprised "ah.." was all Sanzo could utter while he glanced at Gojyo for a moment and then returned to napping on the red-head's lap with eyelids slightly closed and thoughts heightening.

The two remained uncomfortably silent after that. Goku still continually asked for food and shelter. Hakkai just smiled like he always does and continued driving towards the next town.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok Phew, done!!

Got the whole idea from when I once had this terrible headache after dancing mad on the dance floor and I had to lie down on one of my friends lap…ah well turned out it's good to have a headache every once in a while.

I hope you understood it despite my grammar being so ummm bad.

I'll gladly accept any corrections.. just don't flame me for it ;)

I was planning on adding another chapter about them finally kissing but I thought maybe leaving it as mild as this would be better. Well should I?


End file.
